El Momento Perfecto
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: Quinn habia estado buscando el momento perfecto para confesar su amor pero para desgracia lo encuentra en el momento que Rachel pueda necesitar a alguien. ¿Podran aprovechar el momento para confensale su amor?


**El Momento Perfecto**

* * *

><p>Habían terminado el ensayo y espero a que todos salieran del auditorio, cuando noto que ya no quedaba nadie de dirigió a una de las sillas del público para poder sentarse a pensar algo de lo que ella no se dio cuenta de que Quinn seguía ahí. La rubia había notado la tristeza en la cara de la diva por lo que decidió esperar a que estuvieran solas para poder hablar con ella.<p>

Una de las cosas a las que había llegado a aceptar en el verano fue que era lesbiana y que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Rachel, cuando le había confesado a sus mama la verdad la situación entre ellas se puso un poco tensa y a la par se enteró de que Rachel había terminado con Finn. La relación con su madre mejoro cuando esta noto que su hija por vez primera era feliz, así que decidieron ir a terapia para mejorar su relación. También acepto sus sentimientos por cierta cantante y que lucharía por ella pero con la llegada de Shellby y Beth el plan había sido dejado momentáneamente de lado pero este era el momento perfecto para ir por su diva.

En cuando salió de su trance se fue a donde se encontraba Rachel y se sentó a su lado ocasionando que la pequeña diva la volteara a ver con una cara neutral y seguidamente regresara su mirada al escenario, con eso Quinn se preocupó no se imaginó que la morena le iba apegar mucho todo lo que había pasado con Kurt y Mercedes; decidió esperar unos minutos más solo deleitando el estar con ella.

**Q –Rachel te encuentras bien**

_R –Si Quinn_

**Q –Estas segura**

_R –Mucho, estoy bien. Y a ti que te preocupa_

**Q –Si me preocupa; yo sé que no nos llevamos bien y hemos tenido momentos muy difíciles pero me preocupo por ti. Yo admito que te he tratado muy mal y lo lamento**

_R –Porque ahora Quinn_

**Q –Porque este es el momento perfecto, veo que necesitas a alguien y yo quiero estar ahí contigo. Dime como estas**

_R –Mal como quieres que este cuando acabo de perder a mis dos únicos amigos_

**Q –Yo puedo entender si no me crees pero yo estoy aquí para ti**

_R –Porque Quinn y quiero la verdad_

**Q –Quiero ser tu amiga**

Se quedaron mirando, Rachel viendo si lo que decía Quinn era verdad y la ex-porrista fascinada observando las expresiones de la morena; desde el momento que había aceptado que estaba enamorada de la diva se sintió mal por todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado pero trataría de hacer las cosas bien.

Mientras Rachel se daba cuenta que había algo diferente en la rubia, algo que le hacía sentir un calor en todo el cuerpo, la verdad nunca pudo odiar a la ex –cheerio por más que le hiciera, sino todo lo contrario siempre la quiso a su lado. Solo quería seguir hablando con ella en un lugar más privado.

**Q –Podemos ir a mi casa, ahí hablamos con más calma**

_R –Está bien_

El camino a casa de Quinn prevaleció un silencio incómodo para las dos ninguna sabía que las dos tenían sentimientos mutuos para la otra. Al encontrarse en el lugar de destino subieron al cuarto de la rubia guiando la ex –porrista a Rachel a sentarse a su cama mientas ella se sentaba en una silla.

_R –Dime Quinn porque el cambio que hay de diferente quiero la verdad sin mentiras no importa que la verdad me pueda lastimar porque de todos modos siempre te perdono sin importar lo que hagas._

**Q –Porque lo haces, porque siempre me perdonas, no deberías**

_R –No lo sé Quinn forma parte de mi naturaleza que sin importar lo mucho que me lastimes yo te perdone y no pueda odiarte_

**Q –Rach en serio me odio por haberte hecho todo y mucho más la cachetada yo espero que algún día me perdones por eso**

_R –Quinn no hay nada que perdonarte porque no te odio pero deja de esquivar la pregunta que te hice_

**Q –Ok, yo llegue a un acuerdo conmigo en estas vacaciones, en la que llegue aceptar sentimiento que no quería hacerles caso**

_R –Que es Quinn, dime sin rodeos_

**Q –Llegue a la conclusión de que soy lesbiana y que estoy enamorada de ti**

_R –Yo me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi por eso te perdono siempre porque como le dije a Finn alguna vez tú, uno siempre perdona a su primer amor_

**Q –Yo sé que tenemos muchas cosas para trabajar para poder tener una sana relación pero quiero estar contigo**

_R –Yo también quiero estar contigo. Yo quiero ser solo tuya_

Con esas palabras la rubia se subió a la cama poniendo a Rachel debajo de ella y la empezó a besar y atreves de ese beso se comunicaban los sentimiento nunca antes dichos, las pasiones jamás resueltas; al paso de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire y quedaron mirándose.

_R –Quinn quiero que me hagas el amor_

**Q –Aquí, ahorita pero Rachel te mereces una primera vez más romántica**

_R –No lo único que necesito ya lo tengo pero si no quieres no te voy a obligar_

**Q –Yo quiero pero no quiero que luego te arrepientas porque tu primera vez no fue lo que tú esperabas**

_R –Lo va a hacer porque te tengo a ti, así que me haces el amor_

**Q –Seguro **

Quinn volvió a besar a Rachel saboreando la boca de la diva, acariciándole los labios ocasionando que esta abriera la boca y le diera acceso a la rubia y empezaran con una batalla de lenguas. Estando en la boca de Rachel empezó a chuparle la lengua a la morena haciendo que esta se quejara con pasión. Continuaron con los besos, haciendo que las dos se mojaran más, la rubia prosiguió con el camino hasta el cuello chupando con fuerza para poder dejar una marca y así demostrarle a todos lo que la vean sepan que es de ella; entre mordidas, besos y succiones Rachel empezó a mecerse en contra de la pierna de Quinn buscando un poco de liberación, a la vista de estas acciones la ex –cheerio le quito la blusa dejándola solo en brasier.

Al sentirse expuesta Rachel trato de taparse pero se le fue impedido ya que la otra termino de desvestirla y al estar desnuda de la parte de arriba llevo una de sus manos para masajear el pecho y pellizcar el pezón de la cantante, con un segundo movimiento Quinn con la boca chupaba el pecho izquierdo, con esto de la boca de la pequeña estrella salían los quejidos más gloriosos. Después de que abandono el pecho continuo con su camino más para el sur, sintiendo el calor emanante del centro de la diva queriendo sentir más le desabrocho y le quito el pantalón junto con las pequeñas bragas blancas.

Ya teniendo desnuda a la morena se la quedo contemplado y luego volvió a besar con mucho deseo y pasión, junto con el beso su mano empezó el recorrido en el cuerpo de la diva primero masajeando el pecho y luego pellizcándole los pezones. Con estas acciones de la boca de Rachel salían quejidos, sonidos que a Quinn excitaban más sintiendo que en cualquier momento pudiera terminar.

Quinn siguió el camino con sus manos por los entonados abs y así continuo hasta que llego al lugar donde provenía el calor y la humedad; los dedos inquietos de la rubia empezaron a explorar evitando el clítoris solo burlándose de la diva. Al sentir que había sido muchas burlas se fue acariciar el clítoris con eso la morena sentía demasiado, estaba segura de que Quinn estaba tratando de ser dulce con ella pero la paciencia nunca ha sido su fuerte.

_R –Quinny, baby, no crees que ya fue mucha burla, te necesito dentro_

**Q –Pero Rach, nena quiero que estés lo suficientemente mojada para que te no te duela**

_R –Solo apúrate_

Ante eso la rubia decidió bajar toda su atención hacia el centro de la cantante, en su sistema había surgido la necesidad de probar el sabor de la esencia de la pequeña diva, si quería que la primera vez de su morena fuera única tenía que darle el placer más grande.

Estando cara a cara todos sus sentidos fueron inundados por el olor de la pequeña diva, un olor particularmente delicioso, con eso todos sus sentidos fueron segados y su instinto se hiso cargo de ella; paso su lengua por el clítoris luego besándolo y chupándolo, ya sin más juegos Quinn estaba lista para darle lo que había pedido su mujer.

**Q –Lista Rachel, va a doler un poco**

_R –Solo hazlo Quinn_

Sin pensarlo más introdujo un dedo y para que la diva no sintiera dolor empezó a succionar el clítoris se está, con esto siguió con los dedos un ritmo rápido y lento, hasta que inserto un segundo dedo, los sonidos y reacciones de Rachel hacían sentir a Quinn que con solo verla ella podría acabar. Continuaron con ese proceso sintiendo como las paredes le dificultaba más el meter y sacar estaba segura que era cuestión de nada para que la diva termine.

Con un grito que se pudo haber escuchado en todo Lima la morena término derramando toda su esencia mientras Quinn seguía lamiendo todos los líquidos que le ofrecía la morena. Después de terminar, subió y se acostó en la cama con Rachel apoyada en su estómago solo saboreando el momento de sentir una conexión con el orgasmo de la diva y el involuntario orgasmo de la rubia.

_R –Quinn, gracias eso fue estupendo_

**Q –No es nada tu placer es mi placer**

_R –Porque no te devuelvo el favor_

**Q –No es necesario**

_R –Porque no, yo quiero_

**Q –Bueno en primera esto era para ti y en segunda no es por ofenderte pero termine cuando te escuche que llegaste**

_R –Quieres decir que el solo escucharme tu terminaste no será que tendrás que encontrar a tu mailman_

**Q –Me ofende que creas que soy como nuestro ex, es solo que el escucharte y sentirte fue tan erótico que no pude controlarme. Pero en serio espero y haya sido de tu agrado**

_R –Fue lo que quería Quinn_

**Q –Nena porque no te quedas a dormir hoy conmigo quiero tenerte y abrazarte**

_R –Si es lo que quiere me quedo_

**Q –Rach aceptarías ser mi novia**

_R –No es un poco obvio que si acepto_

**Q –Gracias Rach no sabes lo feliz que me haces, quiero que sepas que estaré ahí para ti, en tu primer ensayo, el día del estreno de la obra, el día de las elecciones, el día que seas famosa, siempre estaré ahí contigo**

_R –Estoy tan feliz porque te tengo_

Rachel se acercó y le dio un casto beso a su rubia y luego regreso a su posición anterior dejando que el sueño se hiciera cargo de ella, porque al fin tenía algo que no sabía que le hacía falta, porque al fin se había dado cuenta de que siempre había estado enamorada de Quinn y ya no le importaba lo que podría traerle el futuro porque en el presente tenia a alguien. Quinn se quedó despierta admirando dormir a su diosa, nunca antes había estado tan feliz como ahora, sabía que a partir de ese momento seguiría s su princesa a donde fuera necesario, estaba consciente de que las cosa no serían fáciles pero no le importaba porque las dos estaban juntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

**AN:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado

-Búsquenme en twitter como:

**tebuscare**

-Lean mis otros dos fic, uno está en proceso

-Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico


End file.
